


Cuffed to you!

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Handcuffs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Scott and Logan were coming back from a mission. But instead of coming home, they wake up in a strange room and handcuffed to each other.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Cuffed to you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrsdayschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrsdayschild/gifts).



Scott glared at the weirdest handcuffs that he had ever seen with one of them attached to his left wrist. The shackles were dark metallic rose gold. There were strange sketches on both double and single strands of the cuff.  
"Stare at them, all you want but we are still connected by them." Logan laid down on the couch with his right hand sticking out. On his right wrist, he had the other cuff.  
Scott frowned. "I should try breaking it with my power."  
"You can try but warning, we know that I already tried to break it with my claws. That was a huge fucking failure. If they can't work, what makes you think that an optic blast of yours would work?  
"Logan, it wouldn’t hurt to try,” Scott stated as he set his visor on the lowest setting and let loose a small red blast on the cuffs. He tried a couple of times with different levels but sadly, it was a failure as well. “Well, we need to figure this one out soon. Unless you don’t mind being stuck here with me."  
"You wouldn't be my first choice," Logan spoke harshly as he yawned. He hoped that Scott wouldn't ask who's his first choice.  
“I get it.” Scott sighed. “I already know who’s your first choice and Jean’s not here.”  
Logan suddenly noticed the back of the couch but at the same time, he was annoyed but at who? It was a toss-up between Scott who’s completely dense when it comes to feelings toward him or him for acting like a child who likes to pull pigtails on the ones that he really likes the most. He closed his eyes. “That’s right, Slim. You’re not her.”  
“I’m sorry, you’re stuck with me.” Scott sat on the floor spot, next to the couch. He tried to give Logan enough space that he could with the handcuffs allow him to. He was grateful that the cuffs had a long cord so he could rest his arm. He looked at the floor but could feel the closeness from the feral mutant. His eyelids felt heavy. Soon, he passes out.  
“Slim, listen...” Logan peered over his shoulder and saw that Scott was sleeping while sitting upright. He gently sat up and got closer to the other man. Knowing that he can’t respond to him, he stroked the man’s ridiculously soft hair with his free hair. “It’s you, you stupid boy scout. I had only one choice and it’s you.” He confessed it was barely a whisper. It was a useless gesture especially when that person isn’t conscious. He wanted to yell but couldn't. He had reminded himself. “Slim’s sleeping, I can’t wake him up.” He whispered to himself. He knows that Scott had his set sleeping schedule. But he hasn’t seen the man taking a relaxing nap until now.  
Logan was wondering how this happened. He recalled that they were done with a simple mission. Scott was driving his car because it wasn’t that far from the mansion. They were arguing like always. He chuckled. He secretly admitted that he likes to argue with Scott. Something about getting this man all riled up amused him. Even though he makes Scott annoyed or angry, Scott will trust him no matter what. Then the car stopped. They saw the road was covered by a weird dark-colored smog. He came out of the car and a few seconds later, Scott followed him as well.  
“Logan, what is it? Can you tell what this is?” Scott asked.  
Logan shook his head. “I haven’t had a fucking clue about it.” He tried to sniff the air to identify the smell.  
“Slim?” Logan called.  
“Logan…” Scott groaned in pain.  
Logan panicked when he saw Scott fainted and about to fall. He mustered all his strength and speed. He managed to catch the taller mutant in his arms. “At least, you didn’t get hurt.” He wanted to add something but it got to him. Soon, he passed out with Scott on top of him.  
“What the fuck….” Logan woke up handcuffed to Scott who opened his eyes as well. It wasn’t the worst fate. Fuck, he preferred to use handcuffs in bed. He immediately pictured a naked Scott chained to his bed, begging him to dominate his sweet ass. “No, no... Not here.” He shook his head and gave himself a mental cold shower. “Focus on something else…”  
Logan looked at Scott. “You don’t look comfortable in that position.” He gently moved him up from the floor. He gently placed Scott on the couch, next to him.  
Scott was still sleeping while he unknowingly put his head on Logan’s shoulder. He grasped on his arm like it was a teddy bear.  
“What the…” Logan managed to keep his voice surprisingly low but he was still shocked at Scott using him as a pillow or acting so fucking cute in his sleep. He made a mental statement about the man that he secretly likes. Nobody should see this but him. “I wondered how you would feel if I claim you.” He kissed his temple, gently as he could. “Would you accept me?” He looked around the strange room and listened to Scott breathe softly.  
Scott woke up with a yawn. He was surprised that he took a nap in the middle of the day, especially in such a bizarre predicament. He leaned back on the couch. Wait… wasn’t he on the floor before?  
“Did you have a nice nap, Slim?” Logan managed to read a random world magazine that he found next to him with one hand.  
“I did.” Scott was confused. “Did you put me on the couch?”  
Logan shrugged. “You looked uncomfortable, sleeping like that before.” He admitted but secretly, he used it as an excuse to be close to him. He stared at the magazine, not looking at the pictures or reading the articles. “All I did was move you so you can relax. Or does that word doesn't exist in that head of yours?” He wondered how Scott felt if he found that he used his shoulder as a pillow or holding his arm.  
Scott ignored the verbal jab and gently rotated his head around. “Um.. thank you.” He was confused about Logan’s current actions but then again, everything about that man makes him so perplexed. He had to remind himself that he only sees him as a good friend and nothing more than that. Scott tried so hard to extinguish the little torch he was carrying for Logan for god knows how long but it was getting more difficult to do so than he expected. One of the good things about dealing with telepaths most of his life was to learn how to control his emotions and keep himself neutral.  
“So what’s our next plan?” Logan asked, flipped the magazine that he’s not reading but something to do. “We’re stuck like this.”  
“First of all, I don’t know what kind of device this is,” Scott confessed.  
Logan took a sniff at the handcuff. “It’s magical but it’s not an Asgardian item. It doesn’t have the same smell as Thor’s hammer.”  
“Magic?” Scott was trying to think if they have dealt with anyone magical recently.  
“Yeah, I hate magic.”  
Scott chuckled. “I heard that from you, multiple times.”  
“At least, I know you’re listening to me.”  
“Where are we?” Scott wondered.  
“I don’t know, this place reeks of too much magic. I can’t tell who did what.” Logan answered. “It could be Illyana and her weird pranks but there is something different about those fucking handcuffs.”  
“There are other sorcerers or sorceresses that we never dealt with.”  
“I don’t talk to Dr. Strange about his fucking magic!” Logan rattled the chains and wondered what metal it’s made of, especially when adamantium claws and an optic blast couldn't make a dent in it.  
“Watch it, Logan!” Scott warned as he almost got smacked by the chain.  
“I’m careful! I was the one who told you about our fucking powers not working on this stupid fucking thing!!!” Logan growled as he tested the chain by applying part of his strength. He purposely yanked it hard. “Opps…”  
“Logan!” Scott was pulled toward Logan who instantly regretted his actions. He landed on top of the short mutant with his lips on his. He pulled away, soon as possible. “Sorry…” He covered his mouth, in shock.  
“It’s fine, you’re not the first man to kiss me,” Logan stated, trying to reassure Scott yet he felt the man’s lips on his. He dismissed his regret because he got a kiss from him, accidentally or not. It was something and he wanted more of it.  
Scott nodded. “Yeah, same.”  
Logan fought the urge to growl. Even though he admitted that he kissed other men, he finds it annoying that other men put their lips on Scott. He shouldn’t be jealous of it. He has seen him kiss Jean before and that didn’t bother him. He had it in his head that he might be the first male kisser for Scott.  
“Logan?” Scott was confused when Logan was acting weird. “Are you okay?”  
“Slim?” Logan almost growled. “I want to try out something.” He pushed Scott on the couch and kissed his lips. He was surprised that the other man was responding to it. He heard him moan so lustfully.  
Scott had to stop himself. “What the fuck was that?” He was stunned at why did he reciprocate as he pushed Logan away. His face was heating up while his heart was beating rapidly. “Why? Why would you kiss me like that???”  
Logan faced Scott, making sure that their eyes were locked. “I was curious on how you really react if I kiss you for real.”  
“Logan…” Scott didn’t know how to respond to that.  
“Slim, although I have never seen your face so red. Plus is your heart beating fast because of me kissing you?” Logan smirked but he felt warmth bursting in his chest.  
“So?” Scott looked away. “What if I am? Is there a problem with that?” He hears himself talk. He grumbled to himself that he sounds like a brat but he’s not going to tell Logan that. He tried to turn around. However, Logan was quick enough to stop him.  
“Slim… no Scott, do you like me?” Logan asked, honestly.  
Scott felt like a blushing high school girl when Logan addressed him by his first name. He managed to calm himself before he spoke. “Yes, I do,” He looked down. “Is that bad?”  
Logan pulled himself together before he tilted Scott’s head up. Once he saw his eyes or rather, his lips, he kissed him but this time, it was more gentle than the first one. He figures that actions speak louder than words. He felt Scott gripping his shirt while kissing him back. “Scott?”  
“Logan, just kiss me.” Scott smiled as he got what he wanted. Their tongues were toying with each other as they kissed.  
Logan held onto Scott, despite them still being handcuffed to each other. “I can’t believe that I’m saying this but what are your feelings for me?”  
“I’ll come out and say it.” Scott confessed.“I like you, I really like you, Logan.”  
Logan kissed Scott’s forehead. “I like you too, Scott.” He kissed from the forehead to his lips. He kissed him on it.  
Scott froze. He quickly put his hand on Logan’s mouth as he shook his head. He thought he felt something in his own mouth, other than the older man’s tongue before. He tried to cough whatever it was out of him.  
“Scott, are you okay?” Logan rubbed Scott’s back. All he heard was him coughing for a few minutes. But between the coughs, he heard something metal hit the floor. “The fuck?”  
Finally, Scott stopped once he felt whatever it was. “What is it, Logan?” He said, weakly.  
“It’s a key.” Logan picked a small dark rose gold key.  
Scott stared at the metal object. “This is the first time I've ever seen it.” He rolled his eyes. “I would remember if I swallowed this by accident.”  
“I don’t think you would eat something like this at all, Scott.” Logan was confused about how Scott got the fucking key in him. “Well… the key has been found.” He used it to free their wrists from the handcuffs. He threw both items away from them.  
“We’re finally free.” Scott rubbed his wrist.  
“Yeah we are, but it doesn’t mean that I want to leave here right away.” Logan pulled Scott toward him. He had the man sitting on his lap. “I’m getting really comfortable here.” He holds his hand.  
“Same here.” Scott intertwined his fingers with Logan’s. “But we do have to find the person who sent us here.”  
“Yeah, we could do that later,” Logan said, sincerely. “But after this, do you want to go out with me Scott?”  
“I would love that.” Scott smiled.  
Logan and Scott met in the middle as their foreheads pressed against each other. They share a sweet kiss and another. Soon, the sweet and innocent kiss had become more heated and passionate with more tongue.  
Illyana peeked into the magical room. “I wonder what’s the result of my little prank.” She spoke to herself. She sees Logan and Scott making out on the couch with no handcuffs. “They figured out how to get the key.” She let a low whistle. “Who knew that Scott would prefer to be dominated like that?” She was very amused by what she saw but at the same time, she was oddly aroused. The kiss between two once rivals were hot and steamy. “But I knew it! They like each other! Someone owes me money!” She chuckled as she disappeared.


End file.
